Presently, the popularity of mobile communication devices, such as mobile telephones and smartphones, provides users with an ability to engage in activities concurrently while having a phone conversation. Traditionally, during a telephone conversation, a user is required to perform some physical act, such as pushing a button to accept an incoming voice-call. If the user is engaged in a physical activity during that time, the user may not be able to push a button to initiate the voice-call, and the call may go unanswered.